


A babe with a baby

by Ilikesadstories



Series: Stark-Parker family [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, age diference, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: Omega playboy-genious Tony Stark never thought about a mate or children,his work and the Avengers were always first. So when he falls in love with the young Alpha Peter Parker,his entire life changes.





	A babe with a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The opinions here expressed are not my own but are a way of moving the story forwards. Please, remember this is a work of fiction about fiction characters. 
> 
> Okay, everyone always writes about how hot and sweet Omega Peter would be with much older and wiser Alpha Tony, but can you imagine the ANGST that Tony being an older Omega could be?
> 
> This story was first posted in my Tumblr.

**A babe with a baby**

Tony watched silently as his boyfriend blew his birthday candles. The Avengers decided to throw Peter a party for his nineteen years on this earth. Everyone had a party hat on, Wanda had bought a cake in a famous bakery and a piece of slow music was playing on. They had wine but none of them let Peter take a sip (_God Almighty,_ Peter was so young he couldn't drink yet). Peter blew the candles surrounded by the crew and soon searched the room to catch Tony's eyes and gave his big, toothy smile.

Tony smiled at him painfully. Peter's birthday made him feel unease. See, Tony Stark was an omega. In this year, being an omega isn’t so bad, omegas have rights now, they command army’s and most recently, Iron Man was an omega. But Tony was born 37 years ago, a time where ‘Alphas of gold” was still a saying. When Omegas were supposed to be weak and care for the house and Alphas were supposed to be strong, manly and mad. Tony fighter a lot to be taken seriously, lots of suppressants and never mating, never having children and building Iron Man from the scratch.

In 37 years, Tony saw the world a lot. Imagine his surprise when recruiting Peter Parker to a mission, he had analyzed the kid’s profile and thought he was an omega. The kid (_yes, a kid, he was so, so young_) was petit, intelligent beyond marks. He was caring, his best friends were omegas, his spider senses made him extra sensitive, which made the cry a lot. Yes, an alpha. That cried, cooked, read good books, was a romantic gentleman, smelled amazing and…….and….

Tony felt the first of slick start running in his underwear and he saw Peter catching his scent in the air while cutting the cake's first piece. Tony was still on heavy suppressants, and no one that didn't have a thing for Tony wouldn't smell it, but Peter's nose was trained for Tony's scent. Peter had a crush in Tony since he was 15 years old, only had been sworn over to the boy since the recruitment but they only kissed 7 months ago, and they officially started dating 3 months ago. Their relationship was still on the phase where any horniness was welcome, and they had sex on any surface possible. 

Last month Peter shared Tony’s heat and it was better than any heat Tony ever had. Peter was so overwhelmed with Tony’s rich scent, the feel of his hole and the mating claim (nothing happened though) that he had cried of pleasure. It hadn't felt like a dirty, cheap fuck in heat, it had felt like making love. The party was coming to a slow end, Thor was already passed out, Steve was already sleeping, the reminiscent were eating cake and talking easily. Peter sat beside Tony with a huge piece of cake and started sharing it with him. That was just _such_ a Peter thing to do, to care for his omega in small ways.

Peter was officially 19 years old. He was living in the shared quarters of Tony already, but their relationship was only known by their family and friends. Some Paparazzi already had some pictures of Tony and Peter together, but it was all rumors for now. Peter was on MIT and patrolling as Spider-Man most of the nights and in the end, he ended in Tony's bedroom. When the piece of cake was done, Tony looked around and realized that everybody had gone so he took Peter’s hand and guided him to their bedroom.

7 months of relationship and Tony still couldn’t believe how sweet Peter was. Sex with him wasn’t about hurry or quick pleasure. It wasn’t dirty or shameful, or even painful, like some of Tony's past experiences, had been. Peter was romantic, soft, he had loving words to praise Tony with and constantly said he was _lucky_ to have him. Tony always loved a good fuck, angry sex, but until now he couldn’t get enough of this love. If this boy asked for the moon Tony was sure to get it for him.

But then the morning came, and Peter had to get up eventually. He had an early class, so he kissed Tony’s hairline and got up, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast (for both of them). Tony was a morning person, he got up early and helped Peter with breakfast but today, he was so tired, it was almost comical. He was feeling exhausted, probably because of the scotch he had last night, but as soon as the smell of bacon entered the room, Tony felt like he was dying. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, spilling everything he had eating in what looked like a whole week worth of food in the toilet. Oh oh, that was not a good sign.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit._ Tony was pacing in the bathroom,15 pregnancy tests in the sink, all positive. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tony was in suppressants, he was almost at the end of an Omega's healthy reproductive life, they used condoms all the time. Well, not all the time. Tony stopped and made some basic math, thinking back his heat and about maybe the 15 hours that they went without condoms and about how suppressants don't work during heats. Suppressants were a birth control way, they made your heats even in time, safer and more kept you smelling clean and beta-like during your normal days.

They didn't work during the heat time, especially without condoms.

Anyways, this was _bad_. Tony made a mental list of all the reasons why it was bad:

  1. Tony decided, a long time ago, that to be the best he couldn't be like other omegas. No mate, no children. It didn't matter that the thought about having a baby now,_ Peter's baby... _
  2. They were Avengers, they fighter criminals. Tony’s body was bruised beyond fixing. Peter spend his night patrolling and with Tony expecting a child it would be impossible to fight. Or to live without fear.

That led to a much bigger problem in Tony’s life now:

3- Peter.

Peter was freaking 19 years old. He was far from graduating; he had an entire life ahead of him. In many ways he was still like a child: he ate too much sugar, he spent too much time in Snapchat with his friends. He liked to do movie marathons or some young things like that. If Tony told him about the baby, he was sure Peter would stay, he would ask Tony to mate. But it wasn't fair, not to Peter, not to them as a couple. Tony always thought Peter would stay with him only for a while, a couple of years until he found an omega his age when he wanted to settle down. If Peter asked to mate only because of _morals......_Tony was not sure if he could take it.

_Mr. Parker just arrived at the Penthouse, sir _J.A.R.V.I.S informed. Tony took all the tests and threw them into the trash bin. He then proceeded to cover the trash bin with all the toilet paper in the world and to throw some water in his face and only then he got out of the bathroom. Peter was already in the kitchen making some snack, he used to leave early for some patrol time. Tony stole some moments for himself to just watch the boy, to see him looking at some old tech like it was gold. Tony decided for them.

…………………………………………………………………………

As soon as Peter left, Tony called Happy to take him to a place. Happy didn’t complain, after all, it was his job. But once he parked in front of the address Tony had given him, Happy went completely silent and starred ahead of him. Tony hated when Happy got like that, its meat he had some hurtful things in his mind. Happy and Tony sat in silence contemplating the building in front of them like a death sentence.

\- Does he know? - Tony could see that Happy was breathing heavily, like if he was running out of breath- Does Peter know?

\- I’m deciding on his future. - Tony's words were hesitating.

\- Its not fair Tony, and you know it- Now Happy seemed to shake, clearing his front head with his hands- Lets make a deal: you tell Peter about it tonight and if he reacts okay, I buy you cheeseburgers forever; if you still want to come here, I drive and stay with you as long as its necessary. Deal?

Tony couldn’t say no to a deal like that. They started the car and left back to the Penthouse, leaving _Planned Parenthood_ behind.

………………………………………………………………………………….

So, Tony went back to the Penthouse and started in formulating a plan, or at least a way of telling Peter. Tony remembered fights and the bad guys that would love to take the baby away. He recalled his friends, that would love a baby. His heart was filled with love thinking about his lover. His guts were filled with a dread feeling when he remembered the paparazzi’s, the media incessant circus around his life. What would they do with a baby?

He was cited in the living room when Peter came through the window. He used to come dressed in his uniform than change and go to bed, but he stopped on his tracks when he saw Tony there.

\- Hey Tony- Peter’s voice was soft as a whisper when he leaned down to kiss Tony’s check. – I thought you would be in bed at this time.

\- Nah, I was looking at some papers- Tony lied- I was sorting some things out and decided to wait for you.

Peter hummed and step out of his uniform to the pajamas that waited for him in a cupboard in the living room. Peter started his usual bubbling talk about his patrolling shift today, about helping old ladies and saving children from cars in a fire. Tony stared at him in wonder, questioning hoe to say what he wanted to say. Right when Peter asked if Tony was feeling like having a midnight snack, Tony let the bomb drop.

\- I’m pregnant.

Peter stopped in his way to the kitchen and glared at him. Tony could imagine it crystal clear, Peter's hurt looks and his voice saying _I’m not ready yet Tony! How could you let this happen? _But when he looked at Peter’s face, all he could see was a toothy smile. Peter collided with him, making them both fall at the nearest cough and hugged Tony like he was air.

\- I could smell it on you, I just didn’t want to say anything- Peter murmured in Tony’s hair.

\- Yeah, but it’s not right, Peter! - Tony manhandled Peter out of the embrace. He got up and started pacing the room while facing Peter- You’re not even done with half of your school! There’s so much at stake here, so many things to lose…

Peter once again hugged Tony, gentler this time, slowly calming Tony until they were breathing equally. When Tony's heartbeat was at a normal rate, Peter let him go and looked deeply into his eyes.

\- Listen to me, Anthony Stark. I'm yours and you are mine. I know that having a baby now it's going to be hard, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

And for God's sake, Tony believed in him. He did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, leave comments or kudos and opinions.  
Would you like it to continue?


End file.
